


A common goal.

by nattycakes



Series: Defined. [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Case Fic, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Therapy, Voice Kink, but they are con, non con elements, oxford style, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple needs to have a common goal. Eggsy is told that "staying the fuck alive, yeah?" Isn't so much a goal as something everyone should strive for. He feel's very lost, and very powerless and isn't sure what else he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A common goal.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stand Michelle, so I take care of that quickly. Yes, there is a very slight non-con element to this, when Eggsy first sit's Harry down, but Harry stands up for himself rather quickly. I plan to make a series of different scenes, so if you have any you would like to see, please leave me a comment, or come see me on tumblr under dormersensual. I am hartwin trash. Sigh.
> 
> I do not have a beta, or a britpick. If anyone wants that job, please contact me!

Eggsy and Harry were in a rut. 

Literally.

Harry was rutting into him Oxford style, saying things Eggsy usually loved hearing drop from his lover’s mouth. 

“You are my little whore aren’t you? Yeah you’d like it if I filled you with my come. Or should I make you swallow all of it up?” 

Eggsy wanted to get hard, he was begging his dick for an erection. It just weren’t going to happen for him. 

“Harry get off me yeah. It’s not working.” he said mildly. 

Harry stopped ever the gentleman, well ever the decent human being. 

“Are you alright love, you’re not even half mast? Do you want any help?” 

Eggsy just sighed, “Could we not talking about my dick like it’s a fucking sail Harry? Lil’ Eggsy just ain’t havin’ it today.” 

You can always tell how upset someone is by the words they say, or don’t say. Eggsy realised he called his dick ‘ lil’ Eggsy’ and hated himself for a bit. It was a proper prick it was. Arugh. This internal argument was going no where. Fast. 

“‘Arry you know I love you.” He was cut off

“And I you.” 

“Let me finish yeah? I don’t know sometimes. I would jump off a bridge for you. And let’s be honest, I have jumped off a bridge for you. We live together, in your house. You’re Arthur, and I’m Galahad, and yeah that’s great--” he wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. He just knew he sounded pathetic. 

And desperate. 

Harry just stared at him. Eggsy could see his good eye moving around quickly, scanning him. This conversation was going no where. 

“I think we should go to couple’s counseling.” 

“Well, alright.” said Harry after a moment.  
He would jump off a bridge too, after all. 

Eggsy thought he would just pick out a therapist, and that would be the end. They would have one session and bam their lives were back to close to perfect as can be. He would feel okay in Harry’s house again and his dick would get hard. 

He was talking with Merlin about it, and realised he was very very wrong. 

“Lad, of course they’re discreet. They work for us. You know if you do need to talk I’m here?” Eggsy nodded at him. “Here’s a list for you. Now out, I’m on comms.” 

Eggsy turned to leave and Merlin stopped him. “Wait, wait. I’ve known that man for thirty years. But I’ve only seen him arse over tits one time in his life Eggsy, and that’s with you.” Merlin smiled. “Now get out.” 

Eggsy thought that over, six weeks ago and that would have given him a warm glow that might have made him blush. Now all it did was make him feel like a failure. He went to his office and started going over the list, and picked one. Morghan. She sounded good. She has loads of experience with PTSD and with lovers, and maybe this was a mix of the two? Maybe. 

He was ready for that first session. He was sure it was going to be great and fix everything. 

It was a clusterfuck. 

The biggest thing was Eggsy couldn’t figure out exactly what was wrong with him, just that something was missing. And what was worse, he could hardly take Harry’s happy-go-lucky I’m a gentleman attitude about it all all. Fuck. 

“Yeah I love ‘em. That ain’t changed a bit. I just don’t feel like me right now, is all. Or I suppose, I don’t like me right now.” 

And then, well for Harry at least, he lost it. 

“Eggsy, darling, you’re amazing. Our job is rather stressful, isn’t it? You’re an amazing husband, top at your job as well. Hell you can provide anything for your family now that they want, or you want to give them. They want for nothing. How in the bloody hell can you not like yourself?” Even pissed off that fucker was kind. It was starting to drive Eggsy ‘round the bend. 

He hated himself just a little more because he only just realised what that phrase meant. Arseholes. 

“‘Arry, swear down-- you can’t even have a proper fight or be pissed off at me right.” He got up and left the room. How dare him, that was what Harry was mad at? That he didn’t like himself? No, not that they weren’t even sharing a room anymore, no not that. But that Eggsy hated himself for not being what Harry wanted? 

Of course Harry had nothing wrong in his head. He was Arthur. He was Kingsman. Eggsy just was. He still heard little sniggers from time to time that Arthur would get over his bit of rough one day. Harry finished the session while he sat in the waiting room getting angrier and angrier every bleeding second. So when Harry walked out, came up to him and went “I love you through thick and thin, but stay in the guest.” kissed his forehead and walked away. Well Eggsy was sure he was fucked. 

When an agent request therapy, well for obvious reason they’re taken off the active roster until they are cleared for duty. Eggsy saw reason in that. They were all jaded dickheads, well save Rox who he was pretty sure could run this place by herself, but yeah dickheads. Eggsy agreed to do the single sessions, maybe couple’s again when Harry was willing, but he had to go to at least one more to get clearance to go on missions. Which he missed. He was able to get out of his head, and into Galahad’s. 

After three days of pained silence in Harry’s house, he went to his next session. And he then realised part of why he was there. He was still calling the house Harry’s. It was theirs. He was on the deed after all. He would have to bring up to his husband, er, eventually because he knew Harry loved that mews house, that he wanted to get their own place. That was just them. That would help some. Then Morgan asked if they had a goal in mind for their relationship. 

“No Eggsy, staying ‘the fuck alive,’ is not a goal.” She said deadpanned. 

“then why the fuck ain’t it? You know what my fucking job is yeah? My biggest goal is always getting home to him.” 

“Well I can tell you that you’ll be cleared for missions, but nothing out of the greater London area for a bit. We have a few more of these to go through. I think you’re close, I think a breakthrough will actually happen in this sessions. You’re very lost right now, and I want to help you.” 

Eggsy looked Morgan up and down. “Yeah, I suppose it is.” 

He started keeping a journal of his feelings. Felt a bit toff actually, writing it down. Because he always kept his bottled up. Don’t let em see ya bleed and all that. But he found if he did that every night, he felt a bit lighter. He wasn’t sure if he was lighter than anything, but he felt lighter at least. 

Maybe that was the point though, innit? To write his feelings down and figure out what he wanted in his life. Because that was the question he couldn’t answer anyone. Morgan, Roxy, Merlin, and if Harry and him spoke, that was the question on everyone’s mind. 

What did he want in his life? He just didn’t have an answer to that. He basically did what he wanted. He always really could, but now he had the bit of freedom to do that. And if he wanted to eat a box of cereal for dinner, and not proper Weetabix, no fuck that, go to the American aisle and get some Lucky Charms, and eat that for nine quid a box, he would. And if he wanted to follow that up with Penguins for pudding, he could. 

He wouldn’t that might make him sick up, but he could. 

What did he want in his life? 

The only real way he ever found to cheer himself up a bit was to go visit his Mum at what was at first Eggsy’s flat, now Michelle’s. Go see his sister, that shining flower and he usually could put a lot of things together in his life. He missed a fair few dinners lately, moping about on his own around the house. (He was working on not saying Harry’s house, it was theirs.) So he put JB on his lead, and yelled to Harry where he was going and that he would be back soon enough. 

Six weeks they hadn’t shared a bed together. He felt more like a flatmate than a husband. He was refusing to break that up in therapy as well. Morgan kept telling him Husband is what they define it as, not what people think of Husband duties. Load of tosh in his opinion. 

Then again, he was the one going to a therapist, not her. 

He honestly thought he would feel better after going to his Mum’s. He really did. He thought she’d make a roast, and complain about the black circles under his eyes and asking if Harry was treating’ him well and all. What he didn’t expect was Dean to be sitting on the sofa as well. 

Weren’t that a load of horse shit. He don’t remember much mind. Not a scrape on him, but he did black out a bit in the moment. He told his mum that a solicitor would contact her in a fortnight, and not to bother calling him again. 

Daisy had quit screaming the moment they were outside she just stat in her stroller holding her teddy that Eggsy had got her had Harrod’s. Right proud he was of that, every child in England grew up with one of them. He wrapped JB’s lead around the handle of the stroller, picked up Daisy’s bag, and walked home. 

He worried himself for the first half of his walk, but he knew deep down Harry wouldn’t deny him this. Daisy needed a proper home, and yeah, if it came down to it, Eggsy would always pick family first. But Harry was his family. For the first time in over a month, he missed his husband’s embrace. His mind was starting to understand part of what he meant when he said something was missing, and he realised it was being a father. Now he knew weren’t gonna be Daisy’s dad, but he could try. Just as he knew that when he was walking ‘round the corner towards the house that Harry would as well. If it was potty training (she was almost four! his mind screamed, ashamed of his mum and himself, how did he not notice?) Harry would help without any qualms. Plus it didn’t hurt that he could charm anyone. Certainly he could charm a four year old. He wasn’t sure if Harry had ever been near a child for any amount of time, but he would adjust. They would adjust. 

That thought comforted him. 

He stopped in front of the house and saw his husband reading on the balcony. Eggsy was a bit surprised by that, he never read outside of he could help it. He had a feeling Merlin might have been watching Eggsy’s feed. He never took his glasses off. He reminded himself to ask Merlin to wipe the data that was sent. Actually, that would insult him. He just thought of what he could send as a thank you. Roxy and Merlin were about to become Godparents after all, might butter them up with tea at Claridge’s. That wouldn’t hurt at least. 

“Harry, I’ve decided that you’re not going to be Alfred, because we’ve taken on a ward.” He said loudly, picking Daisy up. 

Harry smiled, “Hrm, I think she’ll be Alfred darling, she’s going to have run of the place after all.” 

Oh yes, this, this would work. A common goal was suddenly placed in his lap, and he knew that he needed this as much as he needed air. 

After an afternoon setting the second bedroom, which was previously the guest bedroom, then Eggsy’s and now Daisy’s to the little girls liking, and finally getting her to lay down they were exhausted. Eggsy showered, and pulled on his softest pajama pants. He had no idea of Daisy got up several times a night, but he wanted to be ready. 

“Well, we’re going to need a bigger place darling.” Harry didn’t look up from his book. “We’ll also need a Nanny, I’m sure that the shop has some already on call, but of course we’ll vet them together. I know you’ll want to do this just us, but in being practical, we can’t. So she’ll need a room, and Daisy and well,” Harry died off. 

“Well, yeah, but not too many rooms alright? I’ll need to find my husband in there somewhere.” Eggsy crawled under the covers and leaned over to Harry. “I missed you.” And kissed him closed mouth at first, and gently opening his mouth to him. He did miss this. He missed slow kisses that lead to slow sex. He missed the taste of his his husband, the smell of his aftershave. He missed it. 

But he still didn’t get hard. He could feel Harry on his thigh, and when he would try to move his hand closer Harry would bat it away. 

“Fuck Harry, maybe I’ve just gone mad.” 

“Nonsense. Eggsy, love, listen to me. If we never have sex again, I will be okay. I thought about this a lot the past few weeks. I missed you and JB snoring all over these sheets than I have missed you with your cock up my arse. At first they were neck and neck. But I missed your warmth. I missed you grabbing out for me in the middle of the night and pulling me closer. I missed you, not your dick. Please, please understand love, if we never had sex again, I would live.” 

“You mean that? Cause you can say that all you want now, but in six months you might be gagging for it and I just let you. I wouldn’t want you to find someone else to get it from, I’d kill em. But,” Eggsy started.

“Alright, well now I agree you’re mad. A loon. I don’t want anyone else other than you. Do you think I would go find a quick shag? Honestly?”

“Nah, but I know what men are like.” 

“No, my love, you only know the men you’ve grown up with, and what they are like. I am sorry for that.” 

“Harry, what if?” Eggsy was cut off.

“No, right now, let’s just lay down. It’s been a very emotional day. If Daisy wakes up, I’ll go to her. Get some rest love.” And Harry kissed the top of his head. “I love you.” 

Daisy had taken to her new surroundings easily. She adjusted quicker than anyone could hope for, but Eggsy secretly thinks it was their nanny’s doing. Maria had a quiet and kindness about her that Daisy and never had before. And she was totally and completely in love with her. He was pretty sure it was the Scottish accent, because she looked at Merlin the same way. Roxy agreed, Scots just have a way about them. 

They were holding off on putting Daisy in nursery school until they found a bigger home for their new family. Eggsy had to admit he was going to miss the mews house, but Harry told him he wasn’t selling it. It was Kingsman and always belonged to Galahad. It would now be a safe house instead. 

“Are you fucking having me on, “Arry?” 

“No? What do you mean exactly?” 

“All this time I thought this were your house, and it’s actually fucking mine?” 

“No, Eggsy, it was ours. Now it’s Kingsman’s again.” 

“Right, you go on thinking that would ya?” 

“Eggsy, it would help me understand if you told me what exactly the problem is here?” 

“Cause it weren’t mine, it was yours. Then it was yours and I lived in it. Fuck Harry ain’t nothing in that house save me actually being in it showed I lived there at all.” Eggsy said with a huff. 

“Do you want to do the furnishings in the next house then?” 

“You don’t get it do ya? When you grow up with nothing, and then having everything it just, I don’t know I feel powerless.” 

At least he had a name for what he felt at the very least. 

“I think you should talk to,” Harry was cut off. 

“You never talked to me before about any of this, why now?” 

“Because Eggsy, it’s not just us now, is it?” 

Of course Harry was right. It wasn’t just us, it was them. There was a knock on the door, and Merlin quickly appeared inside. 

“Merlin, what brings you to the shop?” 

“Galahad doesn’t have his glasses on, his briefing is after his appointment. I needed to know when things should be ready to go, Sir.” 

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on then.” And Eggsy left the room, still red faced with anger. 

“Arthur, when the time comes, I will be the one to kill your husband one day.” Merlin stated, just a touch too matter of factly. 

“Well, you can try for sure Merlin, but if you were to succeed, then I would have to kill our dear Lancelot.” Harry said with one raised eyebrow.

“Which you can’t.” 

“Which I can’t. Which none of us could.” Harry smiled at Merlin. “What’s Eggsy’s mission?” 

“You know, but your own protocol, I can’t tell you until after it’s completed. You know it’s in greater London, so he should be home in time for supper tonight.” 

“He’s sleeping in our bed again Merlin, but he is under the impression that one day I will realise that I’ve married the wrong type and will leave him.”  
“He will always be yours Arthur, just show him. Continue to show him. Even when you’re exhausted just show him. Remember that filth he grew up with as his stepfather. He’s never going to believe it just by hearing it.”

“I don’t like it when you’re smarter than me Merlin.” and he pointed to the door. 

“Well who do you think actually runs this place?” and he left. 

Eggsy actually had a breakthrough in therapy before his mission. He realised he needed more control over his home life. Now if that led to sex, that would be great, but he thinks he could then actually be an equal to his partner and that’s what was missing. 

Morgan beamed at him. “I don’t know if we should continue Eggsy. I think you have a good grasp now of what you ought to do. You usually don’t shy away from what works in your life, but you need to be vocal to your husband about it. I think you can do this.” 

“So you don’t think I should bring Harry in here and we go over what I just told you.” 

“Oh only after you’ve tried on your own. Honestly Eggsy, I think you can do this. I don’t think you need me anymore.” 

“Well, just keep me on the books in case yeah? You never know. Er, thanks though. For listening. I know it’s your job an all, but, thanks.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

Yeah that was a huge weight off his shoulders. Morgan made him realise that Eggsy and Galahad were the same person, with the same goals of getting home. Eggsy would talk about what he wanted, and Galahad took what he wanted. He just needed to combine the two. Easier said than done he thought. When you took on a persona, it’s easier when you use parts of yourself in it. Eggsy just used the parts of himself that would have stood up to Dean instead of taking the beating. 

He looked in dressing room three for an extra lighter, and set off for his mission. He had been watching a single seller to see if he could figure out who was further up the supply chain. Dealer’s ain't ever the suppliers. Today he was just going to bump into him, and plant a bug so he could see how far this goes. The same strains of coke were showing up in America, it was becoming an issue. Normally they didn’t deal with small time. But this weren’t small time no more. 

Eggsy looked the part of posh idiot when he bumped into the kid, touching the kids jacket saying, “Sorry, terribly sorry, Sir.” And walked away with a smile. This was easy. 

He was home in time for dinner, and Daisy ran up to him full force. “Eggsy, Eggsy, guess what?”  
“I have no idea my little flower, you have to tell me!” He kissed her forehead and put her down. 

“Maria said I should be able to start school soon! I’m going to learn maths, and numbers, and everything!” She was buzzing with excitement. 

Truth be told, so was Eggsy. She knew Daisy would be a quick study in potty training, as long as she was treated well enough. And she was absolutely flourishing under their care. “Does that mean you’re going to be reading bedtime stories to me my little flower?” 

“Well, obviously!” 

Eggsy had to laugh. His little sister wasn’t going to be made of for her accent, it was going to come out completely posh. He smiled a bit at that. 

“Harry, what’s for supper tonight?” He said happily for the first time, in a long time, carrying his sister to the dining room. 

He felt better, more him, in the weeks that followed. He was more at ease with himself. They found a house close to Regent’s Park that was perfect. They could go for walks and take Daisy to the zoo. Plus it was close to several schools Eggsy had his eye on. Sex took a back burner in his mind as he was trying to create a life for them. All of them. He reminded himself he still hasn’t talked to Harry about power, but he felt that was a moot point. He felt they were equals. 

He listened to that bug until his head was spinning. He was going to have to actually follow the drug runner himself. He wasn’t used to runner’s being smart and never giving their location, or saying who they were talking too. The only thing he ever said was a single number. “1.” “7.” “22.”.  
Eggsy and Merlin were almost stumped until Roxy said, “I think you’re going about this all wrong. I think he is the supplier, and the numbers are cash amounts of what he’s giving the others. They’re all over town. There isn’t a connection between one of them.”

“Rox, you’re the fucking guv.” 

She preened herself a bit, but added. “If I wasn’t godmother to Daisy, I would slap you for that.” and walked out. 

He made plans with Merlin about following him the day he was almost always in south London, close to the docks. “Makes sense yeah? If he’s getting a shipment.” 

Merlin also hated when Eggsy was right. Merlin did however, text Harry and say that Eggsy sadly was going to be late for dinner, and maybe late for breakfast as well. 

“This will be pretty straight forward Galahad. Don’t do anything stupid, and this should be quick. Dress casual. Don’t stand out.”  
“What about the glasses then, cause let me tell you bruv, those stand out a lot.” 

“Aye, but we need those. I’m running comms tonight, but I’ll have R&D look at some new styles for everyone. Lancelot says they aren’t flattering to her face as well.” 

Eggsy put on a bit of a higher tone, “Oh if Lancelot says so,” 

“Did you forget I’m running comms? Out with ya.” 

Eggsy just smirked and went to the shop. He dressed in his grey suit, light blue button down and brown oxfords. He was just going for a walk. Gentleman looking for his own bit of rough. He kinda smiled to himself, more like smirked. He did bring his umbrella though, proper gentleman always carried one when walking about. He stopped by to give Harry a kiss and went on his day. 

Of course it all went tits up. Eggsy was telling Merlin he was in the safehouse, and could you tell Arthur I’d like to see him, when his breathing got under control. 

He took on 8 guys alone. He knew he could, but he hadn’t been fully prepared, hence the split lip. The runner, wait, supplier he mentally reminded himself remembered his glasses and took a shot at him. He let him get away, the rest wouldn’t remember why they were there. They would just be arrested by the Met in a giant drug’s bust. But that didn’t help Kingsman. Sure these drugs were off the street, but another boat would come in. “Fucking glasses.” Was the only thing he had said while he got in the shower. The hot water felt good, he felt good. He was sore, sure, but he felt powerful. He had taken those men down. 

And he got rock fucking hard. 

He turned the cold tap on instantly and quickly finished his shower. When he got out that’s when he had contacted Merlin. 

Then he sat on his old couch and waited for Harry, they were going to have to have that talk. He poured himself too fingers of scotch and waited. 

And waited. 

And fucking waited. It had to be half twelve now. 

He heard the click of the door, and footsteps that followed. 

“Eggsy, are you hurt? Is that why you didn’t come home?” 

“Harry, I need you to sit on the chair across from me, and not talk while I am, can you do that?” His cheeks reddened. Oh, oh he could do this. Could Harry?  
Harry blinked one time, crossed the room, and sat down. He folded his hands in his lap, and waited for Eggsy to continue. 

“Harry, I haven’t been entirely honest with you, that is to say, with myself either. Part of what makes me a good agent is I like it. I like that feeling of making someone hurt. I never really explored that. In my last session, I admitted to Morgan that I felt powerless. I thought that if I helped pick the house, the school, the nanny, that feeling would go away.” 

“But it didn’t?” 

Eggsy went across the room and twisted one of Harry’s nipped so hard he knew that the man would bruise. He said nothing though, and his face didn’t betray any pain he felt. He walked back across the room, and sat on the couch. 

“I said no talking until I was finished. I was not finished. When I am, I will ask for your thoughts.” He raised one eyebrow, “Good. I understand the power I need now, and the need to make it hurt. I ain’t guilty over it, mind you, I was, but now I’m not. I want you Harry. I want you bent over that table gagging over my dick in your arse. Fucking you with a plug until you come dry. I want that. I need that part in my life. Can we do that Harry?” Eggsy was hard again, just thinking about it. 

“Eggsy, when we have this full conversation, and we will, it will be on even footing. I will discuss limits, play, and the like with you. I want this too,” Harry was almost panting, “ But tonight, I want to suck your soul out of your dick, Sir, and if you could tell me how you want it done, the better.” 

Eggsy’s eyes lit up. “Crawl to me, and leave your clothes on.” He was sure he wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t wank in the shower, and he ain’t wanked in a minute either, but he wanted this. 

Harry crawled to him, nudging Eggsy’s thighs apart with his forehead. Eggsy had already taken himself out of his trousers, holding the base with a roughness. “I won’t go easy on you, Harry, I want to see if this will work.” 

Harry didn’t talk as he took two of his own fingers, put him in his mouth and sucked. He covered them with his own spit it was dribbling down his hand, and Eggsy said “Start slow, open mouthed.” 

Harry took his fingers out of his mouth, placed one hand on a hip and leaned in. He started at the base, right above where there was a thatch of curly blonde hair. He left open mouthed kisses all up the understand, using more saliva than needed, but wanted to leave an impression. He gently went under the glans and sucked a little, teasing. Eggsy grabbed his scalp and pulled him away, “I didn’t tell you to do that, Harry, use your hands first.” He let go of Harry’s hip and held the base with a small amount of pressure. Just enough where he could feel a pulse through it, but not enough to get any release. He used his spit soaked hand to tease Eggsy’s balls, putting pressure right behind them that had Eggsy moaning. “Open your mouth, and suck lightly, don’t go too far down yet.” This time, he did that with pleasure, taking in the sensitive glans and sucking them. Harry was rock hard himself, but didn’t want to focus on that right now. He would focus it all on Eggsy. Eggsy was making a keening sound, and Harry knew he would have him move deeper soon, “Yeah, like that Harry, swallow around it, and hum.” Oh he was right, Eggsy wasn’t going to go slow on him. He started tugging Harry’s hair, setting a rhythm for himself. He let his jaw slack a bit, and let Eggsy do most of the work. He just hummed happily and kept putting pressure under Eggsy’s balls every so often. “Your mouth, god I missed your mouth. Just hold it right there, I want to rest a moment.” Harry had Eggsy in his throat, he could still breathe through his nose a bit, so he wasn’t worried about Harry, he knew Harry could take it. “Put your fingers in me. I want to feel them.” He started fucking Harry’s mouth in earnest, he was close. “Oh fuck yeah, right there.” He curled a bit towards the prostate, drooling all over himself. “God I fucking love you,” was the only thing Eggsy said when he came. pulling Harry off so some of his spunk went down Harry’s chin. Marking him in a way. “That was fucking perfect. Your lips are so swollen, but when I let you talk, your voice will be hoarse. Do you want to get off?” 

Harry was still in a daze, he thought he would come untouched just seeing how happy his lover was. He nodded. “Get up stairs and in bed. We’re not gonna fuck, but you’re gonna get yourself off for me.” 

Oh yes Eggsy thought. This he could absolutely do. 

In the morning, while they were showering they decided to talk limits. Over breakfast, they talked safewords, and when they had tea later on in the day, they had a plan. 

After all, as a very smart person once told Eggsy, they could only really work as a couple if they had a common goal.


End file.
